This invention relates to a printing machine specially intended for use with textile materials, laminated plastics, synthetic leather, and the like.
It is well known that the available printing machines for textile materials comprise essentially a drum, whereabout there are arranged, along a major portion of its cylindrical surface, printing rollers which separately print patterns or the like onto a web which surrounds the drum. Such printing machines feature basically a loop configurated mat, surrounding the drum, which is interposed between the web and the drum. Said mat, however, is much longer than the drum circumference and is taken up and kept under tension by a plurality of suitable devices placed outside the drum. This mat acts as a back up member for the web during the printing operation, i.e. it is effective in providing a flat and continuously clean surface whereagainst the printing rollers bear in operational engagement with said cylinder.
Such printing machines, as are well known in the art, present some notable drawbacks. Firstly, their adjustment involves valuable time, while their maintenance is fairly complex. Their maintenance costs are high because the mat requires periodical adaptation, obviously to be carried out at a separate location, and the complexity of the machinery involves considerable down time, which in turn aggravates the production costs. It should be noted, moreover, that said mat has a length in the order of dozens of meters, thereby requiring the use of equipment of sizeable dimensions, which tends to discourage the adoption of these machines by small enterprises with limited space facilities. Lastly, a major disadvantage resides in the fact that the mat, whereupon the printing rollers bear during operation, being of large size, is not perfectly flat and uniformly thick, therefor requiring considerable pressure by the printing rollers, which in turn causes premature wear and difficulties in providing on the textile material being printed the desired shade and fading effects.
In view of the above, the applicant saw that there exists a need for a more rationally designed and constructed printing machine which obviates the problems and drawbacks typical of the printing machines employed heretofore, and makes it possible to both improve on the quality of the printed textile material, or the like, and to reduce the cost of said printed material.